


Dinner

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon Jewish Character, Date Night, Dinner, Jewish Nathaniel Kurtzberg, M/M, Married Couple, Unknowing cannibalism, Who put the meat in the fridge, but he eats something not kosher whoops, the boys having chili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Nathaniel's amazing husband cooked him some dinner! But why does the meat taste sweet and what is in the brown paper?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CawCawItsCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawItsCrow/gifts).



Marc was cooking. Nathaniel could smell the heavenly aroma as it wafted in from all the way in the kitchen up to where Nathaniel was at his desk, attempting to ink the newest panel before supper.

Nathaniel has always found drawing very therapeutic, it helped distract him from the bad things in his life while it also helped him capture the happy moments. His numerous sketchbooks were filled to the brim with drawings of photo’s he and Marc had taken together throughout the years, doodles of the heroes, or funny things that popped into his head. Nathaniel personally found them more interesting than the millions of polaroids Marinette seemed so obsessed with, somehow they felt more alive.

“Nath Dinner!” Snapped Nathaniel out of his musings. Setting his inking pen carefully to the side and making sure his collection of coffee cups were away from the script, Nathaniel rushed out the door and practically flew down the steps.

Marc chuckled at his antics, before setting a plate in front of him. “I found an old cookbook in your mom's pantry and she lent it to me, so I tried to make her Chili! She said it was your favorite when you were little so I thought you might like it!”

Nathaniel felt like swooning, goddammit he has the best husband in the world. When he voiced this Marc turned a brilliant shade of red, similar to the hoodie he was oh so fond of in their  collège years.

Nathaniel scooped up a spoonful of the chili, eager to taste what Marc had prepared. It was a bit sweeter than he remembered it, but it was Marc's first attempt at making it and mom wasn't exactly the best at writing down the exact recipes. Overall the chili was good, the meat was cooked, it used the right beans, and everything was well incorporated. All-in-all a perfectly good chili, almost identical to the one his mother would make with him.

Nathaniel looked up and was met by Marc staring at him, “Um, Hi?” Marc floundered about for a moment “I’m sorry but you weren’t responding and then you started crying and-”

He was crying? Nathaniel brought his hand up to brush at his eyes, the dampness of tears tracks upon his cheekbones allerted him that yes he was crying. Wiping them away Nathaniel smiled down at Marc “I’m sorry I got caught up in my head for a moment, the chili is really good.” Marc smiled brightly at him, his joy was almost blinding and certainly contagious. 

The rest of the meal was completed over stories about their days, funny stories, and jokes. Nathaniel’s smile stretched wider, almost painfully, everytime Marc would giggle or tell a story about something that happened while buying groceries. With every passing moment he feel deeper and deeper in love with the man in front of him.

After dinner Nathaniel ushered Marc upstairs and told him to get on the bed. He then went back downstairs to clean the dishes.

He put away the extra chili into the fridge, before taking notice to something “Hey Marc.” he called

“Yea?” came the confused reply from upstairs, “What meat did you use?” there was a pause, before Marc called down “The one in the brown paper. Why? Was I not supposed to use it?”

That explains where it went “It’s fine Marc, just thought you’d use the pre-ground stuff.”

Nathaniel went back to scrubbing at the pots and bowls.

_ That was one way to dispose of the body. _

But Nathaniel frankly couldn’t find it in his heart to care. The only slight inconvenience was the meat wasn’t kosher, and it wasn’t like he’d never eaten something that wasn’t strictly kosher. But at the moment he was more worried at getting upstairs to see his love, he’d worry about his moral compass in the morning.


End file.
